


Fabula vulgaris

by Cunla



Series: WTF Silver World 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Obdodo, Omega Verse, Out of Character, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: У Тони была неожиданная течка. А теперь нет двух друзей, зато есть беременность.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Баки в составе Мстителей, и вообще все хорошо. Насколько это возможно в мрачно-стебной работе.

Но в конечном счете есть только один человек, кому не убежать от решения твоих проблем. (Вернор Виндж. Война с «Миром»)

Так изменяется время,  
В пепле и саже рожденное.  
Любовь есть сплошная проблема,  
До сих пор никем не решенная.  
(Антон Сопарев)

Тони отложил паяльник и снял защитные очки.

— Я в состоянии сам найти еду, Стив, — сказал он и движением руки увеличил проекцию схемы перчатки костюма, над которой работал. Тони был намерен игнорировать Стива. Возможно, до конца жизни.

— Это всего лишь ужин. Уже поздно, а тебе нужно нормально питаться.

Тони дернулся в сторону, ударился о стол бедром, зашипел от боли и обвиняющее ткнул в Стива пальцем.

— Не смей изображать этакого заботливого альфу, когда сам и создал мне проблемы.

Стив поставил поднос с едой на стол, скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

— Я же извинился. Долго ты собираешься изображать обиженного?

— Пока не рожу, — отозвался Тони. — Хотя и тогда не вижу смысла заканчивать. Двадцать первый век, на парочку внебрачных детей миллиардера-омеги без альфы никто косо не посмотрит.

— Значит, так ты решил?

Тони отвернулся, схватил отвертку, стараясь чем-то занять руки.

— Вы не спрашивали меня, я не спрашиваю вас.

— У тебя была чертова течка, — вспылил Стив, — ты умолял себя трахнуть.

— И повязать себя я тоже просил? — Тони развернулся к нему и отбросил отвертку, та свалилась со стола, с громким стуком упала и покатилась по полу. — Так, наверное, и стонал: «О, Стив, я сорок лет ждал возможности залететь от случайного траха с двумя альфами!» — взмахнув руками, высоким голосом передразнил Тони. Он был действительно чертовски зол на Стива и не собирался сдерживаться. — «Баки, иди сюда и вынимай свой большой хер! Ебите меня полностью!».

— Близко к тому, — сказал Стив. — Поверь, на нашем месте никто бы не удержался.

— Да мне похуй, — воскликнул Тони и ткнул пальцем в свой выпирающий живот, — потому что теперь я омега с чертовой многоплодной беременностью от двух чертовых альф, и гормоны у меня скоро из ушей полезут. В мои ближайшие планы на будущее памперсы вообще не входили.

— Тогда стоило озаботиться подавителями, а не обвинять потом нас, — прорычал Стив. — Ты вечно не думаешь о последствиях. Лезешь в самое пекло или не следишь за течками — все по одному сценарию. Гениальный Тони Старк просто не может ошибиться, да? Кто-то другой всегда виноват.

— Даже если так, расхлебываю я все самостоятельно, — зло ответил Тони.

— Мы же не отказываемся от детей, — чуть спокойнее сказал Стив. — Если тебе так претит роль родителя, можешь отдать их нам.

— Если бы я решил избавиться от них, вычистился бы еще когда только узнал.

— Тогда почему отказываешься от нашей помощи?

— Потому что тошнит от одного вашего вида, — прошипел Тони. — Вот такой у меня необычный токсикоз. А вместо соленого обоих кастрировать хочется. Так что советую вам с дружком держаться от меня подальше.

Стив поджал губы, но кивнул.

— Вот и договорились, — сказал Тони, возвращаясь к схеме перчатки. — А теперь будь добр, убирайся из мастерской.

Стив развернулся и вышел.

После того, как его шаги стихли на лестнице, Тони выдохнул, тяжело опустился на стул и провел рукой по животу.

В их со Стивом отношениях бывали плохие времена, но не настолько. Всегда что-то заставляло их забыть о разногласиях, пойти навстречу друг другу. Возможно, не будь беременности, было бы легче забыть тот день, сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Он грустно усмехнулся. Проблема сейчас была в том, что Тони впервые не хотел этого.  
***

Тони подхватил бутылку молока, ветчину, овощи, соус, развернулся к столу и захлопнул холодильник ногой. Он собирался сделать гигантский сэндвич и позавтракать в редких для Башни тишине и спокойствии. Было уже к полудню, а большую часть ночи Тони провел за работой, потому что контракт горел, а инженерный отдел, как обычно, не мог сделать все как надо с первого раза. О необходимых правках в проекте Тони думал даже пока нарезал ингредиенты. Потом налил в кружку молока — его самая большая жертва здоровому питанию в последнее время — и сделал первый укус сэндвича. Тони прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Во время беременности вкусовые рецепторы, как и прочие чувства, обострились, и еда стала доставлять настоящее наслаждение.

Послышались шаги, Тони прожевал кусок и запил молоком, глядя на дверь. Баки не казался удивленным, когда зашел на кухню и увидел его. 

— А я уж думал, что Стив будет вечным парламентером и посыльным, — сказал Тони, опираясь задом на столешницу и возвращаясь к сэндвичу. В последние месяцы они с Баки виделись только мельком.

— Решил, что стоит поговорить, — тот подошел и встал в двух шагах от него: ноги на ширине плеч, большие пальцы рук за шлевками джинсов. Тони подавил желание выпрямиться. — Ты хочешь наши головы?

Тони хмыкнул и поднял бровь.

— А ты предлагаешь?

— Возможно. Ты удовлетворишь свою жажду мести и перестанешь сучиться.

— Уверен, что стоит выводить меня из себя, одновременно давая карт-бланш на увечья?

— Ты не способен причинить мне или Стиву какой-либо серьезный вред.

Правдиво. Тони пожал плечами и снова откусил от сэндвича.

— Но есть сотни способов отыграться, — закончил Баки  
.  
Тони прожевал, допил молоко и поставил кружку в раковину.

— Если бы я хотел, давно бы парочку использовал, — сказал он. Обида и боль, которые первое время снедали его, давно уступили место усталости. Тони зрело рассудил, что последствия, растущие внутри него, важнее. Все его инстинкты теперь требовали спокойствия и поиска защиты. Но доверять кому-либо он в данный момент не хотел.

— Почему же не сделал этого? — спросил Баки.

— Потому что вы были моими друзьями, — ответил Тони. Он шагнул к выходу, но Баки заступил дорогу.

— Мы ими и останемся, если ты позволишь, — сказал он и добавил: — Не ради них, а потому что ты нам дорог.

Тони опешил. Он ожидал услышать подобное скорее от Стива. Баки сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя пройти. Он смотрел с полным спокойствием и уверенностью, будто изложил основную директиву. Они замерли на расстоянии фута друг от друга. Тони внезапно почувствовал толчок в животе. Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз. Детеныши выбрали отличный момент, чтобы впервые заявить о себе. На секунду промелькнула мысль, что под футболкой проступят очертания выбирающегося из него Чужого. Толчок повторился, а за ним тут же последовал другой, гораздо сильнее. Но внешне живот оставался все таким же спокойным и ровно округлым.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Баки.

Тони бросил на него взгляд, положив ладонь на живот.

— Они пинаются, — почти шепотом сказал он.

Баки слегка улыбнулся.

— Можно? — спросил он, протягивая ладонь.

Тони секунду колебался. Толчки становились только чаще, а что-то внутри (возможно, омежья сущность) просила ответить согласием. Тони кивнул, и Баки аккуратно прикоснулся к его животу. От ладони стало приятно тепло, толчки постепенно затихли, а по спине пробежали мурашки. Тони напомнил себе, что это простой механизм: его волнение запустило гормоны и заставило детенышей переживать, а жест успокоения сработал тормозом. Только казалось, что приласкали его.

— Это впервые? — спросил Баки, чуть-чуть сдвигая ладонь. Почти поглаживая.

— Да, — ответил Тони. У него во рту пересохло, а мысли разбегались. Он посмотрел на Баки, который все еще мягко улыбался. — Спасибо. — Вздохнув, он сделал шаг назад, разрывая контакт. — Я подумаю над твоими словами.

Баки опустил руку и кивнул:

— Хорошо.

«Да просто отлично», — подумал Тони, направляясь в мастерскую. Это был их первый нормальный разговор за четыре месяца.  
***

Сквозь грохот музыки пробился короткий стук. Тони обернулся к двери и заметил уходящего Стива. На полу у прозрачной двери стоял поднос на ножках с прикрытой тарелкой и кружкой-непроливайкой. Тони закатил глаза, но пошел забрать принесенное.

— Будто я сам не в состоянии без надзирателя позаботиться о еде. Пятница, время.

— Восемь часов пятьдесят три минуты после полудня, мистер Старк.

— Уже? — удивился вслух Тони.

Он рассчитывал сделать перерыв после четырех, но слишком погрузился в работу. От одной мысли о еде стало подводить живот. Тони забрал поднос и заглянул под крышку. На тарелке были разложены аккуратно нарезанные кусочки овощей, куриное филе и белый хлеб. Из непроливайки пахло чаем. Не стоило и надеяться, что Стив принесет чизбургер.

Тони сел на диван, подложив под спину подушку и подобрав одну ногу под себя, и подтащил поближе поднос. Он с аппетитом взялся за еду, чувствуя, что по-настоящему успел проголодаться.

В основном, Тони старался следить за собой — чаще питался, проводил анализы. Но Стив всегда каким-то образом узнавал, если он пропускал обед или ужин. Больше не пытался помириться или выяснить отношения, но присутствовал рядом. Возможно, это было влиянием Баки. Тот два дня назад заходил с проблемой в механизме руки, но не стал заговаривать об их отношениях. Тони был ему за это благодарен.

Он все чаще задумывался о правоте Стива. Что, возможно, пора забыть обиду. В конце концов, они слишком часто доверяли друг другу жизни, чтобы просто перечеркнуть это. Тони прекрасно мог бы вырастить детей без альфы, но представлять себе вечную холодную войну в команде не хотел. Стив и Баки до сих пор жили в Башне, потому что он так и не смог себя заставить указать им на дверь. Лучшее доказательство того, насколько сложно ему оборвать эти связи.

Тони допил чай, вытер руки салфеткой, смял ее и бросил на поднос. Противное тянущее чувство в животе не давало забыть о нерешенном деле, но он был не намерен тратить время на долгие рефлексии. В отношениях с людьми Тони был скорее фаталистом, а вот в инженерии разбирался гораздо лучше.  
***

— Ты что, ее под поезд положил? — с изумлением спросил Тони.

— Нет, это был робот Гидры, — ответил Баки.

Его бионическая рука сейчас представляла собой грустное зрелище. Тони провел пальцами по нескольким полувырванным и смятыми пластинам и подтолкнул Баки к рабочему столу.

— Руку под лампу, задницу на стул и приготовься к нескольким скучным часам.

Баки сел и положил левую руку на стол. Сгибалась та с заметным трудом. Он был уже без боевой формы, в обычных футболке и джинсах, и, скорее всего, переодеться было не самым простым делом. Тони отыскал отвертку и наклонился ближе. При быстром осмотре стало понятно, что действительно серьезных повреждений нет, это погнутые пластины мешают сгибу. Восстанавливать их тоже было непросто — все-таки сплав вибраниума и стали — но гораздо легче, чем возиться с испорченным внутренним механизмом, как было пару недель назад.

— Те, что вырваны из креплений, я просто установлю обратно. Сломанные придется выравнивать сваркой, — подвел итог Тони, поднимая взгляд на Баки.

— Хорошо, — пожал правым плечом тот.

Тони подтянул к себе стул, отыскал на столе пинцет, подтянул ближе лампу и, устроившись, склонился над рукой.

— Серьезная была переделка? — спросил он.

Баки секунду помедлил с ответом.

— Нет. Скорее неожиданная. По данным разведки база была небольшой, а на месте выяснилось, что туда накануне перебросили силы с соседней из-за угрозы наводнения в том районе.

— Да вы везунчики, — хмыкнул Тони. — Никто не пострадал?

— У Клинта пара синяков. Свалился с крыши ангара, который обрушил робот.

— Стоило вызвать Железный легион на помощь, — сказал Тони. С тех пор, как он перестал участвовать в миссиях, чувство вины постоянно давало о себе знать. — Я усовершенствовал болванчики в последнее время.

— Мы справились, — спокойным тоном ответил Баки, — не каждый же раз поднимать всю королевскую конницу.

Тони нахмурился, но не стал возражать. Жестом отогнал подъехавшего Лапу-Растяпу, который пытался сунуть ему под локоть промасленную тряпку, думая, что вытирает. Он снова погрузился в работу, когда почувствовал первый толчок. Теперь ребята регулярно давали о себе знать, иногда просто изводя Тони пинками, но обычно не в тот момент, когда он работал. Через пять минут терпеть это стало труднее. После одного, пришедшегося по печени удара, Тони зашипел сквозь зубы. Выпрямился, ожидая, пока утихнет боль, и посмотрел на Баки.

— Не против, если воспользуюсь твоими услугами в усмирении детенышей? — спросил он.

Баки протянул руку и положил ладонь на его живот. Из-за сыворотки температура тела у него была повышенная, поэтому сравнить это можно было с живой грелкой. Баки сделал круговое движение по животу и остановил ладонь по центру. Тони почувствовал, как толчки стали тише и с большими перерывами. Выдохнув, он вернулся к работе, пока Баки легко поглаживал его живот, отправляя волны тепла по всему телу.

Тони не мог сказать, когда детеныши окончательно затихли, но к моменту установки на место последней из относительно уцелевших пластин прикосновения Баки уже не просто успокаивали. Теперь даже сквозь футболку это чувствовалось как ласка. От удовольствия поджимались пальцы на ногах, а член наполовину встал. Тони собирался это игнорировать.

— Сейчас я займусь сваркой и выпрямлением оставшихся, — сказал он, поднимаясь и откладывая отвертку.

— Хорошо, — голос Баки звучал ниже обычного.

Тони заметил, что у него расширены зрачки. Баки поднялся со стула и сдвинул руку ему на талию. Тони сглотнул, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас у него еще есть возможность оттолкнуть. Но вот желания не было. Баки медленно наклонился к нему, преодолевая последние дюймы расстояния. Он выглядел уверенным и спокойным. Тони подался навстречу, приникая приоткрытым ртом к его губам. Поцелуй вышел идеальным — они не боролись за лидерство, просто ласкали друг друга и наслаждались моментом. Баки прижался к нему всем телом, делясь своим теплом. Тони запустил руку в его волосы, перебирая пряди, и почти стонал от удовольствия.

Оторвались они друг от друга только через несколько минут. Тони был уже полностью возбужден, губы пульсировали и были горячими, а по телу бродило удовольствие. У него не было секса уже несколько месяцев, поэтому сейчас почти физически тяжело было напомнить себе о том, что не время и не место.

— Так, все, — сказал Тони. — Мне нужно доделать твою руку.

Баки отступил на шаг, провел пальцами по волосам и кивнул.

— Да, конечно, — и добавил: — Надеюсь, с этим мы тоже закончим.

— Не сегодня, парень, — отозвался Тони, ища инструменты. — Точно не сегодня.

— Я подожду, — сказал Баки.

У Тони пробежали мурашки по спине, а член дернулся.  
***

Лифт остановился и открыл двери, Тони вышел и повернул по коридору в сторону своей спальни, но притормозил, когда увидел Стива. Тот стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, как раз у дверей.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Просто случайно мимо проходил? — спросил Тони, останавливаясь в ярде от него. За последние недели между ними установилось хрупкое перемирие. Никаких ссор, только осторожное игнорирование слона в комнате.

— Попросил Пятницу сказать, когда ты поднимешься.

— И ты, Брут, — пробурчал под нос Тони.

— Нам надо поговорить. Не будем же мы вечно изображать случайных соседей?

На лице Стива была написана решимость. Тони вздохнул и открыл дверь спальни, жестом предлагая следовать за собой.

— Ты прав…

— Да неужто? — вставил Стив.

Тони на секунду закатил глаза и продолжил:

— Нам действительно пора поговорить. Я несколько переборщил с гневом.

Сейчас Тони мог признать, что некоторая часть его обиды была на обстоятельства, а не на сам секс. Его всегда влекло к красивым людям, и уж точно он не был против переспать со Стивом или Баки (кто бы вообще отказался?). Злило его отсутствие выбора.

Но, судя по всему, только он воспринимал случившееся трагедией. На фоне спокойствия Стива и Баки его метания выглядели обычной истерикой. Остальные Мстители заняли нейтралитет, давая им самим разобраться. И только Тони упорно не желал забывать, что на секс их подтолкнул гормональный всплеск.

Но в последнее время ему казалось, что произошедшее к лучшему. Что без этого он бы никогда не решился сделать шаг вперед, опасаясь за дружбу и командные отношения. И никогда не получил бы детенышей.

— Это было случайностью. И она не должна была поставить под удар нашу дружбу. В общем, — вздохнул Тони, поворачиваясь к Стиву, — я хочу, чтобы все снова было как раньше.

— Нет, — сказал тот, заставив Тони удивленно раскрыть рот, — теперь этого мало. — Стив сделал шаг к нему и продолжил: — Не думаешь же ты, что мы вернемся к прошлому, к этим неясным намекам и флирту, когда нас теперь связывает большее? — Стив положил горячую ладонь на его живот, и у Тони чаще забилось сердце. — Когда мы уже однажды переспали. — Он наклонился ближе, почти касаясь губами его щеки. — Баки рассказал о вашем поцелуе.

— И что? — сглотнув вязкую слюну, спросил Тони. — Ты приревновал?

— Нет, — с легкой усмешкой сказал Стив, — я подрочил.

Тони прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что с каждым мгновением все больше возбуждается.

— И какого черта ты хочешь? — спросил он. Ему требовалось последнее подтверждение. Будто произнесенное вслух сможет либо развеять галлюцинацию, либо закрепить ее. От близости Стива кружилась голова, а кожа горела там, где лежала его ладонь.

— Тебя. Насовсем.

— А как же Баки?

Стив снова усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, он будет здесь через минуту, — в его голубых глазах разгоралось пламя. — Никто не уйдет обделенным.

Стив обхватил его за талию, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал. Тони с пылом ответил, отбрасывая прочь все сомнения. Он водил ладонями по плечам Стива и перебирал пальцами его волосы, постанывая в поцелуй. Сейчас он не мог поверить, что добровольно лишал себя этого так долго.

Послышался звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери, а затем Тони почувствовал еще одну горячую пару рук на себе. Баки приласкал языком его ухо и слегка прикусил мочку. Он прижимался сзади, потираясь вставшим членом. Стив прервал поцелуй и провел языком по шее Тони.

— Охренеть, — хрипло выдавил тот, пытаясь отдышаться.

— В этот раз ты запомнишь весь процесс, — сказал Стив.

Тони согласно закивал. Баки за его спиной хмыкнул и потянул за футболку, намекая поднять руки. Они вдвоем раздели Тони, попутно лаская и целуя его, и быстро разделись сами. Он действительно помнил течку весьма смутно, буйство гормонов задвигало все, кроме жажды удовлетворения, на задний план. Теперь же Тони будто жарился в пламени и наслаждался каждой секундой, каждым прикосновением.

На кровати Стив затащил его к себе на колени и начал ласкать ладонью оба их члена одновременно. Тони откинулся назад, давая ему простор для движения, потому что живот уже достаточно мешал. Баки прижался сзади, целуя плечо и медленно кружа пальцами по краю его приоткрывшегося и истекающего смазкой входа. Тони повернул голову, втягивая его в поцелуй, и пытался насадиться задницей на пальцы. Ему хотелось всего и прямо сейчас, после долгого перерыва все ощущения казались совершенно новыми и позабытыми. Стив наклонился, чуть прикусил и пососал его правый сосок, заставляя Тони застонать. А Баки, наконец, скользнул пальцами внутрь, лаская и растягивая его. Тони отвел руку назад и обхватил его член. Он сжимал и водил ладонью по всей длине, насколько позволяла поза. От ощущений и гормонов кружилась голова. Стив лег на спину и провел рукой под яйца, добавляя свои пальцы к пальцам Баки в заднице Тони. Тот застонал, стараясь раскрыться и насадиться сильнее. Тони хотелось больше, ощутить заполненность и растянутость, но это была только подготовка.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Стив, понукая его поменять позу, чтобы им было удобнее.

Тони сдвинулся на коленях ближе к его животу и на мгновение застыл, пока Стив приставлял член к его дырке. Баки мягко надавил на его бедра, и Тони с громким вздохом опустился до самых яиц.

— Молодец, — сказал ободряюще и довольно Баки.

Стив вышел наполовину и сделал толчок, повторил движение и стал трахать в медленном ритме. Тони наклонился вперед и оперся руками о стену. Теперь он мог только хватать воздух широко открытым ртом, временами поскуливая от удовольствия.

Толчки Стива замедлились, и Тони почувствовал, как Баки проникает пальцами в его дырку рядом с двигающимся членом, растягивая ее еще больше.

— Что? — с трудом выдавил он.

— Тебе понравится, расслабься, — сказал Стив, сжимая пальцами его левый сосок.

Тони хотел возразить, но Баки металлической рукой обхватил его член, аккуратно двигая кулаком по всей длине, и мысль о сопротивлении вылетела у него из головы.

Стив замер, наполовину войдя, а Баки начал проталкивать свой член в дырку. Тони рефлекторно сжался и попытался отодвинуться. Но Стив надавил на его бедра, снова приказывая расслабиться, и он сдался. Баки вошел и двинул бедрами, вгоняя член дальше. Тони скрипнул зубами от чувства, будто его сейчас разорвет пополам. Стив продолжал его гладить и уговаривать, что все будет хорошо. Через десяток движений, когда они выработали ритм, Тони привык и перестал ощущать дискомфорт. Спустя несколько минут он забыл обо всем, кроме наслаждения и желания кончить. Обхватив член, он стал себе дрочить. Ему нужно было совсем немного.

Баки неожиданно стащил его со Стива, подхватив рукой под грудь, опрокинул на кровать спиной, развел ноги и вошел. Дезориентированный Тони почувствовал, как в нем набухает узел, запирая член альфы внутри. Баки выгнулся, на его шее и плечах вздулись вены, он продолжал делать короткие рваные толчки. Увеличивающийся узел давил на стенки и не давал ему выскользнуть, упираясь в края дырки. Тони обожал это чувство заполненности. Он обхватил ногами бедра Баки, стараясь прижаться ближе и снова начал себе быстро дрочить. Стив, встав на колени рядом с ним, довел себя до оргазма несколькими движениями. Сперма капала на грудь и живот Тони. Узел Баки достиг своего максимального размера и давил на простату. Это стало последней каплей, Тони прикусил губу и кончил, почти оглохнув от удовольствия.

Он раскинулся на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Стив наклонился к Тони, провел рукой по щеке и поцеловал.

— Ну и стоило ли так долго выёживаться? — спросил он.

Тони покачал головой и закрыл глаза.

— Чем строптивей омега, тем лучше укрощается, — сказал Баки и рассмеялся вместе со Стивом.


End file.
